


tired cuddles with peter...

by fic13th



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25287628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fic13th/pseuds/fic13th
Summary: a/n: i’ve been having a rough few weeks so here’s a short concept: cuddling with peter after you’ve been busy af and are tired af.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Reader
Kudos: 15





	tired cuddles with peter...

\- you’ve been feeling worn out lately and peter definitely notices  
\- he asks sometimes if somethings wrong but you don’t really have an answer  
\- you’re not fucked up, just exhausted and drained  
\- he still wants to help you somehow  
\- “can i give you a hug, y/n?”  
\- you smile and nod  
\- as he wraps his arms around you and squeezes, you feel yourself relax   
\- you hug him back softly and cuddle into him  
\- you don’t want to let go so you lay down on the couch to cuddle  
\- peter spoons you from behind, his arms wrapped snugly around your upper waist  
\- he has his face tucked into the nape of your neck, and you smell like heaven to him. he’s missed being close to you, you’ve been so busy.  
\- you enjoy his warmth on your back, and you can hear his soft breaths by your ear. it feels like so long since you’ve had the time to cuddle.  
\- you both fall asleep like this and wake up late the next day.  
\- you feel peter stir behind you, his arms slowly pulling you towards him as he wakes up and stretches  
\- you hum and roll to face him, his hair sticking out in several directions after the night on the couch  
\- he looks at you and smiles sleepily, moving one arm to brush your hair out of your face  
\- “good morning, gorgeous”  
\- you cup his cheek in your hand and kiss him in response  
\- his eyes are sparkling when you pull away.   
\- even though the couch isn’t the best to sleep on, you feel perkier than you have in a long time.   
\- “thanks, peter”


End file.
